<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's go up in flames, Hurrem by the_slip_slop_us_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379998">Let's go up in flames, Hurrem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_slip_slop_us_love/pseuds/the_slip_slop_us_love'>the_slip_slop_us_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_slip_slop_us_love/pseuds/the_slip_slop_us_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда судьба жестокая, иногда нет. <br/>Для Сулеймана имя на его руке - дар, а для Ибрагима - проклятие. <br/>Или же все не так?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's go up in flames, Hurrem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Аллах милостивый, это все знают. Но еще он и страшен в гневе и сполна забирает за грехи. Иногда он дарует человеку долгую и счастливую жизнь, а иногда отнимает ее у только что родившегося ребенка. Почему так происходит? Ибрагим не мог дать ответа на этот вопрос, потому что несмотря на всю его начитанность и полученные знания, он не знал так много вещей.</p>
<p>      Ибрагим не знал за что Аллах посмеялся над ним, обычным рабом, обращённый насильно в ислам в десять лет, но на шестнадцатом году жизни у него начало адски больно сжечь внутренняя сторона бедра одним зимним утром. Из-за невыносимой боли поднялась температура, и он был на грани смерти. Никто не понимал, что с ним происходит. Сулейман, друг его и наследник престола, боялся, что того могли отравить. Только кому нужен обычный раб, сын рыбалки?</p>
<p>      Жар не спадал несколько дней, а внутренняя сторона бедра все не переставала болеть, но неожиданно для всех на третий день болезнь пропала без следа. Лекари разводили руками, не понимая, что произошло, и как Ибрагим сумел излечиться.</p>
<p>      — Это Аллах уберег тебя, Паргалы, — сказал Сулейман ему, радостно улыбаясь. Он любил своего друга и очень дорожил им, потому был счастлив, что все обошлось.</p>
<p>      — Все благодаря молитвам, — устало ответил ему Ибрагим и решил еще этот день провести в кровати, чтобы набраться сил и отдохнуть.</p>
<p>      Когда все ушли он решил посмотреть, что же случилось с его ногой. Потому что пусть адская боль и температура прошли, но все же нога немного побаливала.</p>
<p>      На внутренней части бедра левой ноги был след от шрама, которого раньше точно не было. Ибрагим увидел, что это не простой бесформенный шрам. Он был маленьким, но очень четким. Присмотревшись, он увидел, что этот шрам в виде имени — «Александра», это было написано красивым почерком, будто рукой девушки, но только это был шрам на его ноге. Это сильно испугало парня, и он решил никому об этом не говорить.</p>
<p>      Через приблизительно полгода после появления той загадочной надписи на теле Ибрагима к нему в комнату очень рано утром зашел шехзаде Сулейман в один из теплых летних дней, когда его друг решил почитать одну из книг, которые недавно приобрел.</p>
<p>      — Шехзаде, — поднялся Ибрагим, кланяясь пришедшему.</p>
<p>      — Паргалы, сегодня стряслось нечто невообразимое! — радостно подошел к своему другу мужчина. — Посмотри на это!</p>
<p>      Сулейман протянул свою правую руку к Ибрагиму ладонью вверх. И грек увидел, что на руке его друга красуется очень похожий на его шрам на ноге, только с другим именем. «Хюррем» было написано на руке повелителя, и самое странное, что как будто это было написано одним человеком, потому что почерк был очень похожим.</p>
<p>      — Что это, шехзаде? — поинтересовался Ибрагим.</p>
<p>      — Это дар Аллаха мне, — уверено и радостно произнес Сулейман. — Он наградил меня огромнейшим знанием: именем моем истинной второй половинки. Только подумать, Хюррем — та, что приносит радость. Аллах любит меня, Паргалы!</p>
<p>      — Я очень рад за вас, — искренне сказал Ибрагим. Но он все еще не был уверен в том, что хочет признаться, что у него тоже есть такая надпись.</p>
<p>       У него было предчувствие, что в его случае это знание — не дар, а проклятие.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>